


Celebrating Losses

by Spindizzy



Category: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Community: ironman7, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumshoe held the piece of paper out wordlessly, embellished letterhead first. [Set between the first and second game, spoilers for both.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Losses

_"Gumshoe? What's the -"_

_Gumshoe held the piece of paper out wordlessly, embellished letterhead first._

"You know, I became a defense attorney because of him." Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck, eyes on his empty glass. Mia had always kept a bottle of _something_ in the office to celebrate big wins with, but he'd locked it away so Maya would stop trying to bully him into letting her have some. This wasn't a win by a long shot, but he was sinking to all new lows, and sitting alone in his office talking to a potted plant didn't seem quite as depressing when he was half-way to drunk. "I'm the only one who remembers what he did for me, though. I waited _fifteen years_ to face him in court - and I ended up getting him _acquitted of murder_ \- and now this!"

_"I don't... I don't believe it."_

_"Believe it, pal. We've had people searching all over for him, but there's no sign of him. He's - he's vanished."_

He probably should call Maya - it was getting on for midnight, but it'd count as revenge for all the times she called him at weird hours and woke him up. She'd want to know about it.

"I'll go down to Kurain Village and tell her," Phoenix told Charley finally. "I can't tell her something like that over the phone. I'll tell her when I see her." He nodded, determinedly not thinking about train tickets and how long it had been since he'd seen her, and poured himself another glass.

_Phoenix unclenched his fist with an effort, and smoothed out the paper._

_The note still said the same thing, in Edgeworth's swirling handwriting._

_Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death._


End file.
